What If?
by sazdestar
Summary: Jacob Black is a werewolf and best friends with Bella but what if he imprints on a normal girl, will his and Bella's relationship change or stay the same. Girls POV set during Eclipse.


Why do people almost fear Sam's gang? I mean, I know that they're big and all muscle but I remember being kids and playing with Jacob Black and he was pretty harmless. I wondered to myself, not much could have changed since then could they? Jacob is Billy Blacks son for heaven's sake he's the strictest yet nicest man I know. Unless he rebelled but that just doesn't seem like Jacob. As I sat on the swing on my front porch Jacob Black was the topic of my thoughts even though we haven't spoke in so long. I haven't seen him since before he ... changed which was about the time he started hanging out with Bella. We used to hang out now and then and catch up on each other's lives but I guess that won't be happening anytime soon seeing as he's all good guy turned bad boy and all concerned with Bella Swan. He was the sort of person you could trust with anything and I hope he thought the same for me but that doesn't exactly matter anymore due to the fact that I was replaced and dumped pretty much without him even noticing. I guess I'm reminiscing on him because I miss it all. I miss having that one person I could rely on without hesitating, after my dad died I spent all my time with him and yet this is what I have to show for it, a girl with an alcoholic mother and prospects for the future. I really shouldn't sit on the swing... It always does this to me; my thoughts are literally my own enemy. At least school is nearly over and then only one more year until I can leave this place and start a new life as a new person. It sounds so appealing I wish I could do it now but with no high school diploma equals no job which equals no life and no money. You can see why I love my life.

The thought of school in the morning is just awful. It's not even the going to school part it's the getting up. My uncle owns a bar in Forks which I work in most nights. I know I'm only 17 but all I do is collect glasses and wash tables really, he never lets me touch the alcohol part. He says that he doesn't because I'm too young and he could get shut down which is partly true but I think mostly it's because he doesn't want me to end up like mom. She goes out most nights but not to his bar, after the last incident there he barred her and made sure she didn't enter again. He takes care of me most of the time, he doesn't live with us or anything like that but from what I earn in just one night can be quite obvious that he doesn't want me to suffer anymore then I've had to. My dad died when I was 15, it was hard and I still get upset when I think of him but I've gotten past the hard part mostly because of Jerry (my uncle).He died in the forest in Forks, police reports say he was mauled by a creature which was why I wasn't allowed go in with mom to identify him. When he died that's when my mother turned to the alcohol, I understood at first why she did it but it's hard to lose both parents in the space of six months. I don't know who she is anymore we hardly talk and when we do its awkward. I live with it because at the end of the day she's still my mother and I suppose I have faith that one day she'll get her act together. But anyways that's beside the point; I usually work from about 9 until 3 so it's basically 3 hours sleep, school, homework, sleep, work and so on.

I had the night off tonight even though I worked to 11 but no matter what time I go to bed 6 o clock comes and I'm wrecked but like I said only 1 more year until it all has to stop and I can get the hell out of here. As I walked inside with the intention of going to bed the phone started to ring. 'Anna?' it was mom, probably wanting a lift, 'Yeah Mom?' 'I just wanted to let you know I'm in Port Angeles and I won't be home until late ok' what exactly was I supposed to say? It's not as if she's around most of the time anyways. 'Yeah that's fine mom I guess I'll see you in the morning.' With that I hung up and went to bed. I hope tomorrow wasn't too bad.

I got up a bit earlier to have a shower but the water was cold so I just dipped my head in to wash my hair. As the shivering passed I grabbed a bowl of cereal and prepared myself for the rest of the day. I drive to school in my dad's old car. It was a bit rusty but it was a free car and smelled of dad so I didn't mind all that much. Pulling into the school car park I could see Nina waiting for me. Nina was a good friend a bit too chatty but that comes in helpful now and again. When I eventually got too her after looking for a car space for 10 minutes she started filling me in on her weekend news. Most of the time I couldn't bare listening to peoples easy life and how their main problem is picking the next colour of their hair but with Nina it was different, Kind of nice, it let me think of how my life could change in just one year. 'Anna? Are you ok?' Nina asked whilst snapping me out of my daze 'Yeah I'm fine sorry just a bit tired' I replied 'That's what you always say, how was your weekend? How's Jerry?' she asked with excitement 'My weekend was fine and please do not ask me about the uncle I have which you have had a crush on for the last year, it's gross, and no matter how many times you come into the bar he's going to keep kicking you out because he thinks you want beer not to see him and thank you for asking about me first.' 'Well someone washed their hair with cold water this morning anyway!' she replied hastily as she opened her locker but still how did she know? I have a theory that she is somewhat of a psychic, Its La Push; you'd be surprised what exists in this place.

My first period was gym, Now do you understand why my life is so grim? First period on a Monday morning involves getting sweaty and playing some bad sport that the teacher gets a kick off. As I entered the locker room to put on my gear I noticed two huge boys in a small group going up to the gym teacher. Obviously one of the teachers is out sick and they've left Mr. Ryan to supervise them. The two big guys were surprise Jacob and his 'new' friend Paul. I put on my gear and headed out to the basketball court where the students with the free period got free reign to laugh at us all suck. We were split into 2 teams but I turned out to be an extra so I got sit on the bench. Luck was on my side today. After a half an hour coach got me to switch with another person on the red team. Nina was marking me so it was mostly a laugh she got all competitive and I didn't care so I just gave her the ball and then she gave out because it wasn't a fair game even thought they won. Awh god she really is a piece of work but you have to love her.

After class putting back on my clothes was heaven compared to wearing those horrible hand me down gym rags, I wasn't much for fashion but just no. 'Jacob Black was staring at you today' said Nina who caught me by surprise. 'He was probably trying to figure out who I was seeing as he's forgotten that I exist Nina, don't go getting any conclusions' 'But it wasn't a who's that stare it was a weird stare' explained Nina 'I think for some reason I prefer the who's that stare then to think that someone thinks I'm weird ok' 'Ok but I'm telling you it was a weird stare' said Nina walking out of the dressing room. I gathered up my things and put them in my bag, why was he staring? God Anna snap out of it. When I pulled open the door of the room I saw figure waiting for someone 'Hey Anna' he said, of course it had to be the infamous Jacob, I got a bit of a fright, when I looked up I saw him shuffle back a little. 'Hi 'I said with a twang of bitch attached, oh this was going to be interesting.


End file.
